Chapter Two: "New Faces"
Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 David had just made it to Matthew's table when he heard... "Staff Sergeant James Rehnold reporting for duty, sir!" Looking to his right David saw the Staff Sergeant; complete with salute! Salutes... that was certainly something he was going to have to get used to given the new position. Hearing the First Lieutenant jump to his feet with a startled, "Sir!" caused David to grimace. Smoothly David saluted the two officers at the same time before dropping the salute. "At ease you two. Sit down Lieutenant and you Staff Sergeant, come on over and join us." David said as he took the seat right beside Matthew. Since James was close enough to hear what he was going to say without David having to shout, David continued speaking, "And you can drop the salute, no need to do that unless we are at a formal briefing or something of that sort." ---- *Staff Sergeant James Rehnold, United States Air Force **Medic, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 James nods, dropping the salute and sitting down next to David. He seemed confused, never again had he been treated so "lightly" ,if you could call it that, by a superior officer. He was used to the yelling and whining of his superiors at McMurdo, not this friendly spirit of cooperation. Reluctantly, he begins speaking, "Yes sir, thank you. I was told to report to you upon my arrival here." ---- *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 "Well consider yourself to have reported in. Now I need to be honest with you; in fact the both of you. This is my first actual command of a team, but I have been on a team before so I am confident in the knowledge of how a team runs. I treat all those I work with with respect and expect back except respect, effort, commitment and loyalty. During missions I will need you both to be the best you can be, not just for yourselves but also for your team mates; needless to say that individuals actions could mean the difference between you coming home or dying, but I have every confidence in the both of you. Now on a lighter note, tell me a little bit about yourself?" David asked, eying James. ---- *Staff Sergeant James Rehnold, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 "Uh, well. Not that much to say. I am a medical specialist and computer enthusiast, I have an M.D. and an allergy to bee stings. I was stationed at McMurdo for the past three years as a Senior Airman. Other than that, not much." ---- *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 "Sounds like you just came on board the Stargate Program then, Sergeant. And you Lieutenant?" David asked, turning his attention to Matthew who was looking at the table. "Well sir, like the Sergeant said there's not much to say. Suffice it to say that I was a platoon leader to the 1st Squadron, 7th Calvary for three years, then I joined the Special Forces; a bit of a mistake there. After several months I transferred to the SGC." Matthew said after a moment. Nodding his head in understanding, David turned his attention back to James. "What do you like to do in your spare time? Any hobbies?" He asked. ---- *Staff Sergeant James Rehnold, United States Air Force **Team Member, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 "Well. I like watching old movies, especially science fiction. And I am a retrogamer, I preffer video games from the 90's and 00's. To be honest, I didn't have much time for hobbies at McMurdo sir. Especially since my CO seemed to have a hate for computers. And I doubt you can call being yelled at a hobby." James finishes his sentence, chuckling. ---- *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 David sat, staring at the wall opposite him, where the projector showed fresh MALP imagery from SG 2 and 4's world. After a moment, he leaned back, taking a notepad, and pencil, beginning to write notes, before he set it down, chewing on the pencil. =^= SG's two and four, please report to the briefing room. =^= Asid Mjolnir Asid sat in the mess hall, avoiding meeting the eyes of any of the other personnel, there, slicing through his meal. As the intercom crackled to life, he stiffened and listened to it. =^= SG's two and four, please report to the briefing room. =^= He let out a tired sigh, as he knew he'd been momentarily assigned to shadow those two teams. He stood, tossing his plate into the bin, watching a couple of other personnel stand as well. ---- *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 No sooner had James finished speaking than an announcement came over the radio waves. =^= SG's two and four, please report to the briefing room. =^= "Well," David began as he rose from his seat, "show time. Let's go." Walking away from the table he lead the way to the Briefing Room. Upon arriving at the Briefing Room David found General Eddings there. Images of a planet were being displayed on a projector; their next mission perhaps? "General." David greeted. He pulled up a chair and took a seat, with Matthew sitting on his left side. ---- *Captain Anthony Lowrey, British Army **Radio Operator, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 Anthony heard the call for all SG-2 and 4 members to go to the briefing room, so he started double-timing it there, only to find he had been beaten there by most of SG-4. He saluted the General and Major Craig, and took a seat opposite him. "How's the back, Major?" ---- *Major Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Atrium / Area 1 / Mess Hall *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 Jason remained alone at his table, and he had been too occupied on his coffee to notice Asid in the room, though he acknowledged David with a brief wave when he passed. A bit later upon noticing the General, he glanced at Asid in mild surprise, but quickly hid it with a curt nod, wishing him well. Jason briskly proceeded out the Mess Hall, dumping the empty coffee and the remnants from the tray before moving as quickly as he could to the briefing room. His other team members showed up as he began to approach the briefing room. He knew David was no longer his XO and he wondered if he had acquired a new one once again, but he/she was no where in sight. He also wondered if Sam was still part of his team or had moved onto another assignment. He didn't realize Halliwell was part of SG-2 yet, and he would need to receive such updates from her or a higher up to realize this. Bunker Complex But soon enough, the beautiful blonde appeared as he walked towards the elevator he'd need to get to the briefing room. The Major would recognize that pretty face anywhere. Sam was quite a good doctor from what he'd seen so far. She'd been strong enough to help him on his bad ankle too, which had ended up being the least of his concerns once they got to safety. Jason remembered faces well, the observation simply couldn't be helped - it wasn't like he was crushing on her or anything. Seriously. "Well, it's good to see at least some of my team is staying the same. At least for a little while." he said to Sam and Anthony. "Yes indeed, sir. Welcome back." Sam replied with a smile as the elevator took them up a couple levels. "How's your leg fairing?" "It...fairs, thanks." Jason replied somewhat wryly. "Just can't strain it while running. No crazy combat moves. Gotta keep it practical for a while." "That shouldn't be too hard from what I've seen." "No, not really." he said, giving a short laugh. Another thought crossed his mind as they departed the elevator. Jason hadn't seen Sara at all since he'd called for her from the Hospital, and he inwardly wished she was still his XO, else he wouldn't have to deal with this constant change of command crap. Just chill. Work with what you're given. He thought a bit grudgingly as he walked into the briefing room, slightly leaning on his good left leg. Luckily, the right leg wasn't causing him much pain, and he was off the pain relievers. The briefing room was now empty, so he'd clearly missed SG1 and 3's departure of the room. Briefing Room Jason and his team swiftly entered the briefing room shortly after SG-4 settled; he saluted the General as he strode in, taking a seat by Anthony. So at this point, all he was missing was his XO. He certainly hoped he/she would show up. ---- *Major David Craig, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 "How's the back, Major?" "Oh well...I still have a back!" David replied, "No seriously, it's alright. Muscles are still pretty tight but the pain isn't all that bad. It's certainly a lot better than it had been; leg too." His leg had actually been the only appendage that had been critically injured during the last mission but thanks to some skilled surgeons they had saved the leg as well as his life. Seeing more of SG-2 come tromping in to the Briefing Room, David nodded at them before returning his attention to the Captain. "And you Captain?" He asked Lowrey, "How are you doing since the last mission?" ---- *Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *''Brigadier General David Eddings, United States Marine Corps (PCNPC)'' **''Acting Commanding Officer, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room'' *March 5th, 2011 **Febuar 26th, 2024 Asid slipped into the briefing room, pausing to glance at the others, trying to keep the confusion off his face. Ever since having woken up, in the base hospital, he'd been confused. People he didn't recognize waved to him, saluted him, some of them clearly outranking him. He glanced at the Major, who'd waved at him, resisting the urge to salute. As he took a seat, near the end of the table, he glanced at the Marine general, David Eddings, at the other end. David Eddings David paused, glancing as Asid took a seat, amid a few stares. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Major McCallister, and Major Craig, your teams are going to be dispatched on a regular recon, and subsequently, since we don't forsee too much trouble, I'm sending General Mjolnir with you." He paused, glancing at McCallister's confused expression. "He has a bit of a memory wipe, for the past, er, twelve years." He let out a deep breath. "MALP footage shows smoke on the horizon, and audio picks up what sounds oddly like motors off in the distance. You're authorized whatever force you need for self defense. Recon the area, avoid contact if possible." David paused, glancing at the footage, of a lush field of high grass, trees off in the distance, a light-blue sky high above. Smoke rose in columns over the hillside opposite the MALP. "Questions?" He asked. ---- *Chief Petty Officer Audie Mjolnir, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 3 - Locker Room *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 Audie tried to focus, moving slowly and methodically as she pulled on her off-world gear, trying not to let the strain of her own shattered world show. The last thing she needed was to be booted off the team, it was the only consistent thing in her life right now, and if she lost that, she wasn't sure what she would do. Yes, Asid was alive, for which she was eternally grateful, but his memory was still gone, their past erased, their love... gone. They lived together, sharing quarters, but that was about it. If they were ever there at the same time, mostly they stayed silent, and while she knew he was trying to be placate her, they were still nearly complete strangers. And what if... what if this Asid fell in love with someone else? More often than not, she cried herself to sleep, felt herself on the verge of tears when she was alone, hardly ate... it was like moving through a thick fog. Even her friends seemed to be avoiding her, not that she blamed them. She had no joy left in her, no smiles, and she knew it was awkward to be around her. Not only that, but now Asid was assigned to another team, a good administrative decision, but she worried about him, he didn't have all the knowledge that he'd accumulated over the years that had kept him alive, didn't have that innate sense or the instincts to know when and what to do. And he wasn't where she could keep an eye on him. Still, she wasn't about to give up on Asid, or their love, she would fight tooth and nail to the end... there was more at stake than... Sighing, she pulled up the zipper of her suit, finding that the material hung rather loosely on her, another sign of the stress, and not a good one. Her belt held the clothing in place, as well as serving its utilitarian purpose. That done, she twisted her hair up, then reached for her pack before settling on a bench to pull on her boots. ---- *Captain William Troy, United States Air Force **Chief Engineer, Stargate Command **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *March 5th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 "MALP footage shows smoke on the horizon, and audio picks up what sounds oddly like motors off in the distance. You're authorized whatever force you need for self defense. Recon the area, avoid contact if possible." William listened to the briefing. He had been in the control room when the MALP had initially been sent through but had to leave to help with some aircraft maintenance before the probe's results came in. He didn't have any real combat experience but his engineer's brain was processing the information looking for any clues that might help. "Questions?" "You mentioned the sound of motors. What kind of motor did it sound like?" ---- *Staff Sergeant James Rehnold, United States Air Force **Medic, SG-4 **Stargate Atrium / Area 2 / Stargate Command Bunker Complex, Sub-Level 2 - Briefing Room *March 6th, 2011 **Febuary 26th, 2024 James was sitting quietly in the briefing room, trying to think of anything he needed, or wanted for that matter, to know. He hadn't been off-world before, nor had he stepped through the gate. The first question that came to his mind was whether it hurt to go through the stargate, although he dismissed the thought. Nobody had ever reported any pain. Atleast that's what he had heard. But, from a medical point of view, he really disliked the thought of being demolecularized and sent through a wormhole only to reappear dozens, or even hundreds and thousands of lightyears across the galaxy. He never had any trust for alien technology. His first flight on a 302 was the worst experience he had ever had. Although he came to like the aircraft, it was human built. Unlike the stargate. How reliable was it anyway? James had caught himself overthinking again. He tried to dismiss the stream of thoughts and focus on the briefing. New Faces New Faces